


Forever to the End

by Kalex_Karry121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalex_Karry121/pseuds/Kalex_Karry121
Summary: This story will be about Kara and Alex when they meet and so on and forthNO ONE HAS POWERS





	Forever to the End

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter would be short cause this is my first ever story that I've ever wrote so give me a break

Kara Kent was working at jitters in Central City with Iris West whose is dating Kara's brother Barry Kent who is secretly the Flash like his sister who is Supergirl.

Iris and Kara where like sisters since Iris started dating Barry they were friends before but they weren't as close as they are now 

Kara was working at the register ringing up orders and telling Iris what to do. When a beautiful women walked in her name was Alexandra "Alex" Danvers Kara was drooling over this women when she came up to the counter Kara's heart rate sped up she was hoping the women couldn't here it

"Hi what do you need i-i mean what would you like" Kara was having trouble speaking to the cute woman. 

"Hi Yes, i would like a regular coffee to go" Alex said while thinking about how the cute barista.

Kara palms where getting clammy cause of how she was nervous around the cute woman. "whats your name" Kara asked the women after a few moments of what she said she realized what that sounded like. " i-i mean so i can call you when your coffee is down" Kara was hoping she couldn't see the redness in her cheeks.

Alex was smiling of how Kara was acting towards her. "My name is Alex Danvers" She was thinking about asking the cute barista to write her number on the coffee cup but she thought it would be to weird?.

But little did Alex know Kara was writing something on the coffee cup Alex saw her writing on it from where she was waiting she wondered what she was writing. Kara was about to call her name when Alex went up to the counter before she could say her name.

Kara was startled when she saw Alex there "Here's your coffee don't throw away the cup without looking at" Kara winked and Alex blushed.

Alex walked out of jitters and she looked at the sharpie writing it said  _call me sometime cutie ;)_ she saw Kara's number and blushed again she knew Kara would always make her blush when she said something or looked at her.

She was to caught up with the cute barista she could barley m see the car that was speeding towards then she saw a streak of some sort 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first story I've written so don't judge if you like comment and leave kudos


End file.
